ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Yelad
No te atrevas a Insultar 250x250 270x250.png|Si no quieres bombardeos ten esta regla en mente:NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR No edites mensajes de otros usuarios,a menos que quieras pelar con armordrillo 250x250.png|Armordrillo te golpeara si editas mensajes de otros usuarios.Mira esta listo para el ataque. Si no firmas,No te contesto NUNCA 250x250.png|No me voy a molestar en contestarte a menos que firmes.Porque no siempre estoy de buen humor }-( 147px-Ditto chocando manos 250x250 270x250.png|Si hay un problema dimelo amablemente y los solucionaremos juntos. Si no respetas las normas......................... 250x250 270x250.png|Fuego esta a tu disposicion.Si incumples las normas presiona ALT+F4 para que venga y te lleve a un lugar donde puedes hacer lo que quieras! Si incumples las rormas,rath te llevara amablemente acia el juicio.es decir,con un buen golpe 250x250 270x250.png|Si cumples estas normas Un buen golpe de Rath de matara o te llevara volando hacia el juicio. Listo Discusion archivada ;) Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 18:20 27 dic 2010 (UTC) hola jaled soy yactilxk k guay he visto tu blog de Defensores de Ben10 es una pasada! muy chulo!!!Yactilxk (discusión) 23:44 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Sppiter Hola,en el artículo Spitter dice que en España se llama Espitón,es cierto?o es Escupitón? --Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 14:45 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Jaja,muy interesante Señor Jaled,le pregunté por dos cosas,uno 'porque no vivo ahí y por tanto no veo la serie en España y '''dos '''porque pensé que era Escupitón que suena más a escupitajo. Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 22:13 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Gif Aqui esta el Gifs de Armodrillo Taladrando,me falta solo el de el Brazo de Martillo....te lo entregare muy luego. Archivo:Vi.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 18:22 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Jaled Como estas Hola como estas Me Puedes Hacer A gwen Transformada en Fuego o En Diamante. PD Tu Blog es el Mejor Gadiel-FrioSupremo (discusión) 20:43 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Defensores de Ben 10 (DDB) Mira,Quise hacer esto,por si lo quieres poner en el Blog , para que todos los DDB vean como esta el Blog en vase a los Usuarios integrados en ella. DDB Oficiales http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/7317/jaleds.gif http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/4421/goops.gif http://img820.imageshack.us/img820/4481/marduke.gif *'DDB 1: Jaled. *'DDB 2:' Goop9. *'DDB 8:' Marduke. DDB Destacados http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/9382/gera.gif http://img717.imageshack.us/img717/4282/bt10af.gif http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/552/xlrfio9.gif *'DDB 3:' Gera29. *'DDB 5:' BenTenny10AF. *'DDB 7:' Xlrfrio9. DDB Normales http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/7348/tray.gif http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/1034/benfls.gif http://img820.imageshack.us/img820/6783/julio.gif *'DDB 6:' Tray. *'DDB 9:' Benfl. *'DDB 10:' Julio.U. DDB Novatos http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/5189/xbens.gif *'DDB 4:' Xben. DDB Reclutas http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/1748/62521277.gif http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/2770/78214143.gif http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/3313/58056793.gif http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/6336/98247616.gif http://img37.imageshack.us/img37/7518/74760432.gif http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/9581/46173282.gif http://img510.imageshack.us/img510/7444/96440456.gif http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/8703/74466613.gif http://img705.imageshack.us/img705/5086/20271123.gif *'DDB (r1):' Magno. *'DDB (r2):' Fuelox. *'DDB (r3):' Ultimatrix. *'DDB (r4):' Ultimate Alien X. *'DDB (r5):' Cuatro Brazos. *'DDB (r6):' Ash. *'DDB (r7):' ROOCK. *'DDB (r8):' Brayan. *'DDB (R9):' Disper. link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 00:39 12 ene 2011 (UTC) hola jaled me puedes hacer las alas de frio supremo solamente las alas y el robot techadon por favor responde me en mi discusion Matti12 03:46 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Mira Dime que te Parece,y me lo dices. 'Gifs de Powertrix.' http://img375.imageshack.us/img375/4361/powertrix.gif DDB 1: Jaled. http://img443.imageshack.us/img443/7166/powertrix1.gif DDB 5: BenTenny10AF. http://img828.imageshack.us/img828/7610/powertrix2.gif DDB 3: Gera29. http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/7066/powertrix3.gif DDB 8: Marduke. http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/2766/powertrix9.gif DDB 4: Xben. http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/3959/powertrix4.gif DDB 6: Tray. http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/6545/powertrix5.gif DDB 7: Xlrfrio9. http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/6561/powertrix6.gif DDB 9: Benfl. http://img510.imageshack.us/img510/8431/powertrix7.gif DDB 10: Julio U. http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/9360/powertrix8.gif DDB 2: Goop9. Aqui estan todos los Powertrix de los DDB Transformados en Gifs. link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 22:50 12 ene 2011 (UTC) /* Hoye Me Haces Este Pedido */ Hola Jaled Me Puedes Hacer A Synaptak,y a Un DNAlien Escupiendo Baba , A el Grande y Algunos de sus Siervos (Los que Puedas), A Tyny y A Cerebron Usando sus Poderes Electricos. Gadiel-FrioSupremo (discusión) 23:01 12 ene 2011 (UTC) algo feo visita The Transmogrification of Eunice Emily y borralo Gifs. Algunos Gifs Archivo:Auto_de_Kevin.gif Archivo:De_Swampfir_e_a_Iceado.gif Archivo:Camper.gif Archivo:Cannonbolt_Ultimmate_Rodando.gif Archivo:De_Big_Chill_a_Heatwave.gif Archivo:Big_Chillgfg.gif Archivo:De_Cannonbolt_a_Spikebolt.gif Archivo:Mini_Ult.Humongnbo.gifj.gif Archivo:De_Spidemonkey_a_Spiderila.gif Archivo:Rathcrytiffin.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 22:36 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Que tengo que hacer para ser DDB en tu Blog de Defensores de Ben 10 Archivo:Goku_783firma.gif 02:02 14 ene 2011 (UTC) DDB de la Semana Eh visto varios tipos de Blogs de Ben 10,ysiempre hay Mini Aliens de la Semana...y me puse a pensar que tal si le digo a Jaled que si puede poner un DDB todas las Semanas y yo los ago (para mi no es ningun Problema)........Si te gusta la idea respondeme. Aqui un Ejemplo: http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/3982/miniarmodrillo.gif http://img227.imageshack.us/img227/356/jaledd.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 03:30 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Regalo Hola jaled no se mucho de la ben 10 wiki pero hice una regalo muy genial para los DDB, es la caja donde azmuth nos da nuestros powertrix!!! mirala thumb PD: El que te dio la caja de los powertrix soy yo, tray diamante no se bien como firmar creo que debo apretar signature no se bien perdonen mi ignorancia, aaahhh ya encontre signature, firmare esta vezTraY DiamanTe (discusión) 01:04 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Flecha La ise no se si te gustara ,lo unico malo es que no puedo hacerla gifs ya que el programa no me permite hacer un gifs de ese tamaño no se por que (deve ser por el Windows)pero en fin yo la encuentro que esta bien ......espero que te guste. Flecha http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/8745/flecha.gif Como se veria http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/4673/vistar.gif No savia como hacerla haci que tuve que hacerla puntito por puntito de color verde del mas oscuro al mas claro..pero no importa Espero que te guste. link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 21:53 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Aqui Aqui esta todo estoy hacindo todo rapido,por que surgio una emergencia mi abuela esta grave en Temuco ydevo ir enseguida....aqui esta la flecha y el avatar (No es muy bueno) http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/3748/avatarqw.gif http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/1821/flechad.gif No se cuanto tiempo no estare conectado en la wiki haci que adios...hasta que vuelva...ADIOS link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 22:36 17 ene 2011 (UTC) bloger borde Lo qie me preguntaste en intiligencia wikianera En el diseñador de plantillas de tu blog pones abansado y luego bajas y pones añadir css y pones .widget { -webkit-border-radius:9px !important; -moz-border-radius:9px !important; border-radius:9px; -moz-box-shadow:0 0 0.5em 0.2em color !important; -webkit-box-shadow:0 0 0.5em 0.2em color !important; Que mas quires que te allude por ejemplo la barra flotante solo dime que quires que tenga a ver si pude ponerse 22:49 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Jaled Jaled, se que pido mucho, pero yo he hecho mucho pero mucho mas que otros ddb destacados para ayudar alos ddb he defendido tu blog incontables veces, yo, he mandado a algunos de los mejores am para que se recluten y tambien ayuden como yo al blog, y no se si te has dado cuenta pero el unico que se quedo en tu blog dia y noche cuando no tenias internet era yo, asique quiero que lo consideres jaled, porque estas siendo un poco desagradecido conmigo respecto al resto.TraY DiamanTe (discusión) 20:32 19 ene 2011 (UTC) me de jaste con la boca abierta genial tu premios issigneas y placas deverias ser el creador de ben 10 wiki viva Hola Jaled vi que quieres inscribirte en el Concurso del mejor blog de poses oficiales para Acerlo Dejale el Link a Ben futbol10.Gadiel-FrioSupremo (discusión) 21:37 20 ene 2011 (UTC) RE:DDB Gracias por la oferta es más me agradariá y sería un honor para mi pero ahora estoy ocupado en varias cosas y los DDB se movilizan constantemente asi que no creo ser capaz por ahora.Cuando esté libre me gustaría ser un DDB Recluta. Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 20:59 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Jaja,si me haces destacado me ganaría muchisimos enemigos.Gracias de todos modos. --Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 21:18 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Lo siento mucho amigo pero no gracias. hola oye cuando subiras mas imagenes es una duda Matti12 21:28 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Si Acepto me encantaría ser DDB dime que necesitas para eso y te digo por cierto mi alien favorito es Frio Supremo si esta ocupado pienso en otro y listo Algo Aqui esta el DDB de la Semana.. http://img41.imageshack.us/img41/9664/minirath.gif http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/1687/bentenny10af.gif Aqui esta lo de Grosoemanuel. *Placa. *Pose Oficial. *Powertrix. http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/6048/grosem.gif http://img255.imageshack.us/img255/7743/frisuptrmp.gif http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/9557/grosoo.gif Aqui renove las imagenes que se ven en el Xat de los DDB. http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6941/jaleddb.gif Jaled. http://img801.imageshack.us/img801/659/goop9ddb.gif Goop9. http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/6859/gera29ddb.gif Gera29. http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/8669/grosoddb.gif Groso. http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/1783/bentennby.gif BenTenny10AF. http://img836.imageshack.us/img836/5707/trayddb.gif Tray. http://img842.imageshack.us/img842/6083/xlr9friojddb.gif Xlrfrio9J. http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/240/mardukeddb.gif Marduke. http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/9574/benflddb.gif Benfl. http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/1340/juliouddb.gif Julio U. link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 02:43 23 ene 2011 (UTC)